If I Die Young
by BlackWingedAngel26
Summary: just a sad DxS story. please give it a chance.  Warning: contains character death. i don't own anyting


**I'm feeling a little bit down today... plus i got inspired to write this from the song If I Die Young. anyway please enjoy reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Danny's POV<strong>

It's Saturday today and I decided to visit Sam since I haven't seen her lately. Honestly, I'm getting really worried about her. One time in school, she avoided me and Tucker. She has been gloomier than usual. She is sort of paler than her normal pale too. At first I thought it was just nothing but when Sam didn't show up yesterday at school, I decided to go to her today to see if there is something wrong. As I walked down the street, I saw Sam's house and walked faster. As I drew nearer, I saw a figure sitting on the steps of her home. The figure was Sam. I slowed down and started walking a little more calmly, taking time to stare at her. She was sitting there, looking at the sky. "_She looks beautiful" _I thought. When I came at her side, she looked at me and smiled a small smile.

"hey…" she said looking up at the clouds again. I sighed and sat beside her.

"Hey…" I said looking up as well. We were silent for a while, neither of us not wanting to speak. I took a glance at her she had her eyes closed, like she was thinking deeply. She was taking in deep breaths, like the ones that make you calm down when you're about to cry.

"Sam?" I said quietly looking at her. Sam faced me, she smiled softly but I saw sadness in her eyes.

"Yes Danny?" she asked.

"What's wrong? I mean, you are looking a bit off this week. Your paler than usual. You're gloomier than usual. You've been avoiding me and Tucker. Then when you didn't show up yesterday at school, I couldn't take it anymore so I decided to check on you. I'm really worried about you Sam." I said looking at her in the eye. She sighed and looked up at the sky again. I watched her closely, trying to figure out what' wrong with her.

"I know, I'm sorry…" she said eyes still closed. She leaned her head against my shoulder and sighed. I blushed at the contact but shook it off.

"It's okay I guess…" I said.

"Danny… can you do me a favor?" she asked.

"Sure. Anything for you Sam. What is it" I asked looking at her. She faced me and sighed again.

"If I die young… I want you to bury me in satin. Lay me down on a bed of roses. Sink me in a river, at dawn. And lastly send me away with the words of a love song." Sam said with much sincerity that it caused my heart to feel heavy. I was confused. Why is she requesting this? Is she going to die young? _"Snap out of it Danny! What are you thinking? She's not dying…. Is she?" _I shook the thoughts out of my head and looked at Sam.

"Sure Sam I'll do that but, can you tell me why are you requesting this? It's not like your dying right?" I asked. Waiting for a "no" but instead she turned away from me and stood up looking at the setting sun. I got alarmed and went to her.

"Sam? Please tell me you're not dying." I said my voice cracking.

Sam's POV

"Sam? Please tell me you're not dying." Danny said, his voice cracking from worry. I sighed. I hate seeing him like this. I realized I hadn't answered him and he grabbed my shoulders and faced me towards him.

"Sam. Are you dying? Danny asked. His eyes flashing green for a moment. Tears were pricking in my eyes but I blinked them off. I had to stay strong.

"Y-yes…" I whispered looking down. I felt Danny slowly release me. I looked at him and he was slowly backing away from me towards the steps of my house where he sat down. His face was in complete shock. We were silent for a moment, neither of us not knowing what to say.

"w-why?" I heard him whisper. I looked at the ground. Tears pricking my eyes.

"i-I ha-have c-cancer D-Danny…" I said barely a whisper. This time a tear escaped and rolled down my cheek. I wiped it off. Danny stood up and walk towards me. He pulled me into a tight embrace; I couldn't take it anymore so I sobbed on his shoulder. He was gently stroking my hair.

"h-how l-long do you h-h-have?" he asked, voice shaky.

"About two weeks." I said, realizing how very little time I had left. I felt Danny stiffen for a moment and then relaxed hugging me tighter. He pulled away and wiped off the tears that strained my cheeks.

"But how? Sam… you… you can't just die. We had our whole lives planned out! You, Tucker and I, we'll all go to the same college! We will all live together in an apartment. We will all graduate together! We will all have jobs together! We still have many things planned out Sam! You can't just bail on us!" Danny said tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Do you think I wanted this? Do you think I planned this? Danny I don't want this anymore than you do! I don't want to leave my family, my friends, Tucker! Especially you! I never wanted this to happen!" I screamed at him. He sighed and walked towards me and held my hands.

"I know and I'm sorry… it's just… there are still so many things left to do. There are still so many things I still want to share with you… _I really love you Sam…_" Danny said the last part in a very quiet whisper but I still heard it. I cupped his chin and made him face me.

"I really love you too Danny…" I said as I stroke his cheek and I felt him lean in to it. I leaned in and our lips touch to our first real kiss. After a minute we pulled away, our foreheads still touching. I smiled softly at him and he smiled back. I pulled away from our embraced and watched the sun set.

Danny's POV

I can't believe all this. Sam's dying, and there's nothing I can do about it. What really saddened me most was that we confessed our love at the wrong time. She's dying. If I only knew that she loved me back, I would have done that sooner. _Stupid cluelessness, stupid cancer, stupid EVERYTHING!_ I looked at Sam, she was watching the sun again but I could feel she's crying. I turned around and sobbed myself. Then suddenly I heard someone sing

Sam: _If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

I realized it was Sam's voice. I looked at her, but she was still staring at the sun. So instead I sat down and listened to her.

Sam: _Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_

_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors_

_Oh, and life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no_

_Ain't even gray, but she buries her baby_

I thought of Mr. and Mrs. Manson… on how they will feel as they watch their only daughter die. I sighed and continued to listen

_The sharp knife of a short life_

_Well, I've had just enough time_

I wanted to say no but I figured that it wasn't a really smart thing to do. I joined her softly.

Sam and Danny: _**If I die young, bury me in satin**_

_**Lay me down on a bed of roses**_

_**Sink me in the river at dawn**_

_**Send me away with the words of a love song**_

_**The sharp knife of a short life**_

_**Well, I've had just enough time**_

Sam: _And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom_

_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger_

_I've never known the loving of a man_

_But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand_

With every word she sung, my heart felt heavier and heavier. Tears were still rolling down my cheeks. I joined her in this part because I know it's true. I'll love Sam forever.

Sam and Danny: _**There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever**_

_**Who would have thought forever could be severed by**_

_**The sharp knife of a short life**_

_**Well, I've had just enough time**_

Sam sung the high note perfectly. Who knew she was such a great singer…

Sam: _So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls_

_What I never did is done_

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar_

_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner_

_And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singing_

_Funny, when you're dead how people start listening_

Sam and Danny: _**If I die young, bury me in satin**_

_**Lay me down on a bed of roses**_

_**Sink me in the river at dawn**_

_**Send me away with the words of a love song**_

_**The ballad of a dove**_

_**Go with peace and love**_

_**Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket**_

_**Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh**_

_**The sharp knife of a short life**_

_**Well, I've had just enough time**_

Sam: _So put on your best, boys_

_And I'll wear my pearls…_

Third Person's POV

After Danny and Sam's little duet, they decided to tell Tucker. When he found out, he hugged Sam as tightly as his life depended on it. Danny hated seeing them like that and he too began crying. He punched the wall in frustration while sobbing. Sam pulled away from Tucker and walked to Danny hugging him calming him down. She kissed him softly before hugging him again. Tucker joined them eventually. The trio decided to spend Sam's last days just hanging out with her and doing whatever she wishes. When time passed, Danny and Tucker couldn't stop crying, Sam would usually comfort them but instead she too cried herself. One morning, when Danny and Tucker went to Sam's house, they heard crying or more like wailing. They rushed inside and up Sam's room. When they got there, they saw Mrs. Manson cradling her daughter rocking her back and forth while crying. They saw Mr. Manson crying as well, punching the wall. Tucker went to calm him down while Danny just stood there, gaping at the scene in front of him. He stared at Sam lifeless body; even at her death he still thought she looked beautiful. Her body was already deathly pale, the color on her lips already faded. He walked over to her bed; Mrs. Manson saw him and tearfully laid her daughter back down on her bed and went to help Tucker calm her husband down. Danny sat down and held Sam's cold hand. He pushed a strand of her hair away from her face. He couldn't take it anymore so he broke down hugging her body wishing it was him who just died.

At her funeral, Danny hadn't spoken a word. Tucker was always beside him comforting him, but he too was crying. Danny told Sam's parents about her last request. They were currently in Amity Park beach as Sam requested her body to be sunk in a river but there were no rivers in Amity. When the time came to cast her body out to sea, 'Even in Death by Evanescence' was playing. Danny cried hard again realizing it was one of Sam's favorite songs. After the ceremony was over, everyone tearfully walked away, leaving Danny and Tucker there. Tucker wiped a tear, hugged Danny and walked away. Danny just stood there staring at the ocean, watching the sun set. The warm air drying away his tears. Then suddenly he fell to his knees and sobbed uncontrollably. As he was crying, the wind swirled around him, wrapping him in a tight embrace. He noticed this and looked up; he saw the wind swirl around him before forming into a girl. The girl had black hair pulled up into a half ponytail. She had purple lipstick and black eyeliner. She was dressed in white and was smiling softly at Danny. She wrapped her arms around him rocking him back and forth comforting him. Danny sobbed hugging her back not wanting to let go. One thing he noticed about her is that her hair was longer and she had wings… angel wings. When they pulled apart, she dried his tears away.

"I'll always be with you and always remember that I'll love you forever" the angel said.

"I'll never forget you Sam, and I'll love you forever too." Danny said. Their lips met for a last kiss before the angel faded away. Danny opened his eyes and saw that the angel already disappeared. He stood up slowly and wiped the remaining tears on his face. he took one last look at the ocean and up at the sky before walking away.

"_we'll meet again sometime Sam…" _he thought as he went home.

Up in heaven, the angel smiled as she watched her lover walk away.

"_I'll be waiting Danny…"_

* * *

><p><strong>-violetandblue26<strong>_  
><em>


End file.
